iJump
by chico cj seddie
Summary: Idea original de Beto-sama. Freddie se da cuenta que puede "saltar" o mejor dicho transportarse de un lugar a otro a voluntad, algo asi como un super poder pero... ¿será esto bueno o malo? ¿que pasará cuando cierta rubia se entere del secreto del castaño?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy yo, seguramente se estarán preguntando ¿este chico nunca deja de escribir?, o ¿de donde saca tantas ideas?, pues este fic no es mío, es propiedad de Beto-sama, yo le dije si podía seguir con el fic y él aceptó, y después de mil años de eso me digno a subirlo (que descaro)**

**Para empezar, y también para respetar lo que Beto-sama ya tenía escrito subiré los primeros capítulos como estaban, solo con unas cuantas correcciones que yo consideré necesarias**

**Nada de esto es propiedad mía, el fic es idea original de Beto-sama, la serie iCarly de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon.**

**Disfruten la lectura, aunque estoy seguro que esto ya lo habían leído.**

**i JUMP**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo **

**Freddie POV**

Estaba en clase de deportes, una de las pocas clases que no comparto con Carly o Sam. Mantenía una charla con mi amigo Marcus el que conocí en el club de arquería hace unos seis meses, un buen tipo con un sentido del humor algo peculiar. Cuando fuimos parados en la puerta de salida de gimnasio por Taylor, Robín y Martin.

**Freddie:** ¿Qué sucede Taylor?

**Marcus:** déjennos pasar -dijo notablemente irritado ya cansado de la actitud de patanes que tenían los tres con todo el mundo.

**Robín:** Oye Benson -me llama el líder de la manada

**Taylor:** Decidimos que queremos que nos consigas una cita con las dos bellezas con las que haces tú estúpido programa -Diciéndolo en un tono de orden

**Marcus**: Es un gran show

**Freddie:** Además ellas nunca saldrían con simios descerebrados.

**Martin:** Que rayos dices tonto-Tomándome del cuello de la playera lográndome alzar unos centímetros del piso.

**Prof.:** algún problema chicos

**Robín:** ninguno solamente platicamos con nuestros amigos -marchándose al instante.

Saliendo a paso rápido del gimnasio, después de despedirme de Marcus el iría con su madre a el dentista a cambiarle sus frenillos. Camino a encontrarme con Carly y Sam en el estacionamiento.

**Carly:** ¿Cómo te fue?

**Sam:** ¿Al fin lograste formar un poco de musculo para que algún día alguna chica loca se enamore de ti?

**Freddie:** no molestes no estoy de humor Sam

**Carly:** ¿te sucedió algo?

**Sam:** Cuéntanos Freddo

**Freddie:** no paso nada solo me dolía un poco la cabeza, ¿listas para planear el próximo iCarly?

**Carly:** lo siento chicos no puedo tengo una cita con Robín

**Sam/Freddie:** ¡QUE!

**Sam:** debemos de dejar e hacer eso - dándome una suave bofetada

**Sam:** ¡incluso yo se que él es un idiota!

**Freddie:** ¿Como sucedió?

**Carly:** no insulten a Robín el me parece lindo

**Freddie:** ¡El tipo nos amenazo a Marcus y a mí saliendo del gimnasio!

**Carly:** Me voy antes de que continúes -ignorando completamente lo que le dije se marcha

**Sam:** como sea ella se dará cuenta de que él es un tonto Fredward.

**Freddie:** Lo dudo mucho -conteste tristemente

**Sam:** Tengo hambre ¡cómprame jamón!

**Freddie:** está bien vamos pero tu pagas la mitad

**Sam:** sigue soñando Fred

**Fin del capitulo, dejen reviews dando su opinión.**


	2. Los golpes de la vida

**Bien aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, disfruten la lectura, **

**Capitulo 2. - Los golpes de la vida**

**Freddie POV**

Después de acompañar a Sam a su casa y claro después de vaciar mis bolsillos "intentando" llenar el agujero negro donde debería de estar su estomago, caminando rumbo al departamento pienso en la relación que mantengo con Carly claro si así se le pude llamar a lo que tenemos.

Normalmente ella es amable, atenta pero en cuanto un tipo al que ella considere atractivo le sonríe, me hecha a un lado como si yo no existiera dejándome con la mano extendida esperando a que ella la tome pero el momento en el que ella lo haga lamentablemente nunca ha llegado y sinceramente dudo que llegue algún día.

Pensándolo bien y con la cabeza fría, sin inmiscuir mis sentimientos para con ella a veces a pesar de que me he negado a aceptarlo, puede ser una persona manipuladora, aunque tal vez no lo haga a propósito. A pesar de que tiene conocimiento de mis sentimientos me pide cosas como ayudar a que la voz de su posible novio suene bien, en vez de decirle lo mal que lo hace por miedo a que puede llegar a herir sus sentimientos, y me pregunto ¿Qué hay con los míos, a caso yo no tengo corazón? Al cual ella puede herir una y otra vez.

Estoy cansado de dar sin recibir nada , quiero sentir lo que es tener a alguien que se preocupe genuinamente por ti , no solamente por que eres el técnico de su programa, tal vez ha llegado la hora de dejar mi enamoramiento atrás y buscar algo que realmente me llene, si tengo suerte encontrar un nuevo horizonte al cual caminar por mi propio pie sin terminar siendo el segundón de nadie, es hora de que comience, no una nueva historia de Carly, Sam y Freddie ,sino la historia de mi como el protagonista.

Ahora, estando frente a la puerta del departamento me pregunto con que clase de nuevo discurso mi madre tratara de decirme lo peligroso que es estar fuera de casa a las 5:00 pm.

**Freddie: **¡Mamá ya llegue!-grité sin escuchar respuesta alguna, decidiéndose así entrar en la habitación de mi madre

**MF:** Tengo que ir al hospital llamaron a todo el personal medico

**Freddie:** ¿por que? Hoy es tu día libre – Pregunté un poco confundido

**MF:** Al parecer hubo un incendio en un edificio hay muchos heridos y necesitan toda la ayuda posible

**Freddie:** ¿cuanto tardaras?

**MF:** No estoy segura tal vez llegue mañana en la tarde

**Freddie:** Esta bien cuídate –y después de eso le di un fuerte abrazo en forma de despedida

**MF:** no quiero que salgas esta noche-me advirtió ella

Ignorando completamente la orden de mi madre salí un par de horas después a dar un paseo por el parque para seguir pensando, después de unos minutos de caminar me di cuenta de algo extraño.

**Freddie:** Maldición esos dos me vienen siguiendo por lo menos desde hace tres cuadras, que ironía siempre me quejo que en esta ciudad hay mucha gente pero cuando la necesito parece que estoy en un pueblo fantasma.

¡Hola amigo! -dicen los dos encapuchados, los cuales me toman fuertemente de ambos hombros

**Fin del Freddie POV**

**Freddie:** no quiero problemas tomen todo mi dinero

**¿?:** No será tan fácil como eso Freddie

**Freddie:** ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

**¿?:** ¡Sorpresa amigo!-asestando un fuerte golpe al estomago de Freddie

**Freddie:** cof cof ¡que rayos les pasa!-reclamándoles a sus agresores alzando la mirada para verlos dándose cuenta de que ambos son viejos conocidos.

**Taylor:** Te vamos a dar un pequeño regalito de parte de Robín-sosteniendo un saco de buen tamaño en su mano derecha.

**Freddie:** ¿Qué me van a hacer?-pregunta con un temor notable

**Martin:** Es bastante obvio ¿no?

**Freddie:** no me pude estar pasando esto a mí -piensa el adolescente mientras es metido al saco y arrojado a la cajuela del coche en el que venían sus agresores.

Mientras tanto en la cabina del automóvil los dos secuaces discuten lo que van a hacer con el chico que traían en la cajuela.

**Martin:** no crees que nos estamos pasando un poco pensé que solo lo íbamos a asustar un poco-comentando muy inquieto mientras conduce.

**Taylor:** Martin, Martin, Martin tu problema es que nunca piensas en grande como Robín y yo, con lo que le vamos a hacer no tendrá ganas de volver a mostrar su cara de nerd por la escuela.

**Martin:** ¿y si le dice algo a la policía?

**Taylor:** Lo amenazaremos con hacerle algo a Carly o a la chica rubia, detente detrás de ese edificio-señalando a un edificio todavía en construcción

**Martin:** ¡Que comience la fiesta!-mientras sacan a Freddie de la cajuela del automóvil

Empezando a patear al saco donde un adolorido Freddie gemía de dolor, el saco fue vapuleado durante los próximos 10 minutos aproximadamente.

**Taylor:** ¡uf! Bueno pues nuestro trabajo está hecho, y recuerda que si dices algo tus dos amiguitas pagaran las consecuencias—le dice mientras lo saca de su prisión.

**Martin:** Con esto aprenderá a no meterse con nosotros-dice mientras le da una última patada, para luego abordar el vehículo y marcharse junto con su compañero rápidamente.

**Freddie:** ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-se queja un muy adolorido y enfurecido muchacho-tan solo quiero estar en casa, ¿qué es esta sensación es como si todo mi cuerpo vibrara?-luego todo fue obscuridad.

Al abrir los ojos el golpeado joven se percata de que no está tirado en algún lugar abandonado, está en su habitación.

**Freddie:** Genial ahora estoy alucinando esto no podría ser mejor—dijo con sarcasmo antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

Zzz

**Y aquí termina este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, ya sea mañana u otro día**

**Y dejen reviews dándome su opinión :P**


	3. Despertando el poder

**Y de nuevo yo con otro capitulo de esta historia (es fácil actualizarla porque ya estaba escrita) pero a partir del capitulo 6 ya será escrito por mi, asi ya no será tan sencillo**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo, y muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado su review, en serio es algo que aprecio mucho**

**Vale, los dejo leer el**

Capitulo 3.- despertando el poder

12:35 pm

Se oye en el departamento de la familia Benson un gran silencio que pronto es interrumpido por el sonido de un celular con el tema musical de "La Guerra estelar", despertando a un demacrado y muy confundido Freddie.

¿Qué me paso acaso todo fue un mal sueño?- se pregunta el adolescente antes de intentar levantarse para toma su celular.

¡Auch! no definitivamente no fue una pesadilla, me duele todo el cuerpo-se queja antes de tomar el celular no sin antes ver que se trataba de Marcus.

Marcus: ¿Dónde estás amigo? Quedamos de vernos a las 12:00 en la plaza tecnológica para comprar la nueva laptop 8300Z

Freddie: No voy a poder llegar estoy enfermo lo siento mucho tendrás que comprarla tu-fingiendo la voz para hacerla parecer ronca.

Marcus: No importa, pero es una lástima solamente venderán la edición especial de la 8300Z hoy, dicen que su capacidad de procesamiento es alucinante, después de comprarla pasare a tu casa a ver como sigues.

Freddie: No te molestes no quiero contagiarte-dice pensando en que si lo ve en el estado que esta empezara a preguntar y el era muy malo mintiendo, temiendo por la seguridad de sus dos amigas al recordar la amenaza que le habían hecho sus dos agresores.

Marcus: Esta bien entonces te veo el lunes en la escuela mejórate-colgando para ir a comprar su súper laptop ultramoderna.

Después de colgar Freddie se pone a curar sus heridas , que por suerte en su mayoría eran solo moretones y raspaduras ,que con un buen analgésico y una pomada se quitaran claro a excepción de su costilla rota, pero eso tiene solución iría con T'bo después de todo fue a la escuela de medicina por un tiempo, y principalmente pensar en que fue lo que sucedió y como demonios llego a su departamento, solamente tenía vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido, lo que realmente recordaba claramente era la sensación que tuvo en todo su cuerpo sentía como si vibraba intensamente y de un segundo a otro estaba en su cuarto, en un principio pensó que fue un sueño o en el peor de los casos se estaba volviendo loco, pero todas esas teorías ya estaban totalmente descartadas después de ver sus heridas.

Mientras tanto en la casa Puckett:

**Sam:** ¡Esto es estúpido!- se dice así misma la rubia- ¿en qué momento? pase de ser la chica más fuerte de la escuela en Sam la cobarde, lo único que tengo que hacer es tomar el teléfono y llamarlo.

**Pam:** ¡Sam ya me voy hija!, voy a ir al trabajo-grita la madre de la rubia.

**Sam:** _al parecer esas terapia de auto superación rindieron frutos _-piensa la adolescente-Está bien te veo luego-será mejor dejarlo para después de todas maneras no es como si fuera a desaparecer. ¡Estúpido Freddie!-grita con el rostro sonrosado.

-...-

Después de ir con T'bo para que lo vendara, y luego de tratar de convencerlo de que las heridas fueron un accidente y de que no había necesidad de decírselo a su madre o a la policía, mientras caminaba pensaba en la manera de repetir aquel suceso y tratar de resolver el problema de los tres gorilas y tratar de que no hieran a sus amigas, realmente iba hacer duro y si tenía que enfrentar esto su pequeño nuevo secreto sería de gran ayuda siempre y cuando aprendiera a cómo usarlo o por lo menos como activarlo.

**Freddie:** ¡No puede ser lo intento y lo intento y no pasa nada!- grita con frustración al ver que tal vez no podría repetir aquel milagro que probablemente le salvo la vida, aumentando su desesperación al ver que ya eran las 5:00 pm había estado intentándolo por más de hora y media.

**Freddie:** Me duele la cabeza -dice quejándose para luego tirarse en su cama.

**Freddie:** Tengo que recordarlo ¿Qué fue lo que pensé o hice para desatar aquel suceso?... Eso es en lo que estaba pensando era en mi casa en específico en mi habitación, tal vez si me concentro en algún lugar apareceré en ese sitio. Veamos un lugar que quede lo suficiente mente lejos como para probar mis habilidades pero suficientemente cerca para volver a pie...de mi cuarto a la cocina ¡si es un gran idea! Así no correré el riesgo de quedar varado en algún lugar desconocido.

Cerrando los ojos e intentándose concentrar en la cocina empieza a sentir como aquella sensación de vibración retorna a él y lo envuelve para luego BOOM aparecer en su cocina.

**Freddie:** ¡No puede ser lo logre! Pero debo seguir experimentando en el departamento para luego poder ir una distancia más larga… no lo se podría ir del parque a mi casa y viceversa, ¿Cuáles serán los límites de este poder? de este como llamarlo "salto", si salto es un buen nombre, ¿seré el único que pueda hacer esto?, Bueno no es momento de pensar en eso, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora mismo es aprender a usar esto y también saber cómo usarlo a mi favor.

Las próximas casi dos horas siguientes el adolescente solo se dedicó a practicar su nueva habilidad, para así tener un cierto control sobre la misma, antes de que llegara su madre por supuesto.

**Freddie: **Pensé que esto me agotaría pero realmente el único agotamiento que tengo es mental, en cuanto a lo físico al parecer no gasto mucha energía-se dice así mismo para después desaparecer y aparecer en el lobby y encontrarse a un Lewbert durmiendo profundamente, decidiéndose así a jugarle una pequeña broma.

Nuevamente desaparece del lobby del edificio para aparecer en su departamento y tomar una botella de agua fría del refrigerador, estando frente a Lewbert del otro lado del mostrador abre la botella para luego vaciársela en la cabeza y desaparecer.

**Freddie:** ja ja ja ja ya me imagino la reacción de Lewbert seguramente pensara que hay fantasmas en el edificio-se dice a si mismo muerto de la risa tirado en el suelo de su habitación.

Después de jugarle varias bromas a Lewbert como tomar sus cosas y ponerlas en otro lado darle pequeños golpes en la espalda el castaño termina por aburrirse y decide ir a comer algo, pero antes de siquiera revisar el contenido del refrigerador escucha la puerta abrirse para luego ver entrar a su madre totalmente cansada.

**MF:** Hola cariño como estas- le pregunta sin verlo para luego sentarse un una silla del comedor y quedar profundamente dormida.

**Freddie:** realmente debe estar cansada la llevare a su cuarto-tomándola suavemente de la silla para cargarla y luego concentrase en la alcoba de su madre y aparecer en ella y así colocarla suavemente sobre su cama.

Después de salir de la recamara de su madre tal y como entró se encuentra ahora en la azotea del edificio para poder pensar en los sucesos acontecidos el día de hoy.

**Freddie:** _en estos últimos días me pasaron muchas cosas, me di cuenta de la doble cara de Carly, me golpearon los amigos del que seguramente en estos momentos ya es el nuevo novio de mi seudoamiga, descubrí que tengo un poder increíble que posiblemente me pueda hacer literalmente imparable, pero como se después de leer tantos comics con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad-_cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo producido por un rayo lo cual avecinaba una gran tormenta eléctrica.

**Freddie: **Debo regresar sino realmente enfermaría y eso sería realmente malo para la exploración de mis habilidades-y así regreso a su departamento esta vez no saltando, esta vez lo hizo a pie.

Bajando por las escaleras se encuentra con algo que no esperaba, era Carly besándose con Robín, de sus ojos salían un par de lágrimas ,para luego saltar a su habitación y en ese lugar poder sacar toda su tristeza, para así poder cerrar el capítulo que nunca pudo empezar.

**Y asi termina este capitulo, espero que les guste :), nos vemos en el siguiente :D**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola, de nuevo yo con otro capitulo de este fic, a partir de aquí ya se pone más interesante, pero mejor los dejo leer**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes de la serie son propiedad de dan Schneider y nickelodeon, y la historia es idea original de Beto-sama, yo solo me dedico a seguirla**

Capitulo 4.-

Carly POV

Mientras Carly se besaba con su nuevo novio enfrente de la puerta de su departamento no podía dejar de sentir que algo estaba mal con Robín, su intuición le decía que se alejara de él que él no era confiable, incluso Freddie y Sam se lo dijeron y se negó a escucharlos, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo extraño.

**Carly:** Espera-le dice a su novio

**Robín:** ¿Qué pasa nena porque te detienes?-pregunta bastante confundido

**Carly:** Creí ver a alguien parado en ese lugar-le dice a Robín señalando el sito en donde creyó ver a ¿Freddie? Y luego verlo desaparecer en un parpadeo, pero lo que más le inquieto fue la extraña sensación que tuvo al verlo, sintió como si lo que estaba haciendo estuviera mal, como si se estuviera mintiendo a sí misma.

**Robín:** no hay nadie aquí preciosa por que no mejor entramos a tu departamento y aprovechamos que tu hermano no está-comenta, mientras se acerca a Carly para intentar besarla nuevamente

**Carly:** No, espera ya se está haciendo tarde y mi hermano no tarda en llegar de su exposición de arte y no le gustaría encontrarnos solos en el departamento, se molestaría- le dice adivinando las intenciones de su nueva pareja, no es que no le agrade la idea de intimar, pero es demasiado pronto, además quiere que cuando decida hacerlo sea un momento muy especial, piensa mientras se adentra a su hogar, para luego entrar en su habitación e intentar conciliar el sueño.

**Carly:** _La persona que estaba parada ahí se parecía muchísimo a Freddie, pero cuando Robín se fue a asomar no vio nada… tal vez fue mi imaginación ¡si eso es! fue una simple ilusión óptica_ -se dice así misma para poder por fin entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto con Robín:

**Robín:** _Maldición pensé que sería una presa fácil, esa chica no para de parlotear, es tan difícil ser amable tanto tiempo no sé cómo ese imbécil nerd la aguanta tanto tiempo- _piensa mientras toma el elevador.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de la familia Benson la pacifica mañana es interrumpida por los gritos intempestivos de la Sra. Benson, al darse cuenta de que su querido niño tiene algunos raspones y moretones, los cuales a esta altura ya casi no se notan, claro a acepción de su costilla rota

**Freddie:** ya te lo dije mamá me caí de las escaleras - le decía el castaño de manera nerviosa a su madre para tratarla de calmar

**MF:** Dime la verdad, Fredward Benson ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Te peleaste? ¿Te asaltaron? Por favor confía en tu madre- le dice en un tono de súplica y preocupación.

**Freddie:** te le he dicho mil veces me caí de las escaleras- dice intentando sonar lo más convincente posible para que su madre no notara la gran mentira que estaba diciendo.

Después de casi hora y media de un intenso interrogatorio digno de intimidar al más valiente la Sra. Benson no muy convencida de la historia de su hijo decide darle un voto de confianza y dejar el tema por la paz.

**Freddie:** _Siento mentirte Mamá pero no puedo permitirme involucrarte en esto, si te pasara algo nunca me lo perdonaría y más aún cuando no he decidido que hacer- _se dice así mismo para luego adentrarse a su habitación y dar un "salto" al parque, claro no sin antes cerrar la puerta con seguro.

En el momento de dar el "salto" se percata de algo muy importante era domingo el parque está a reventar lleno de familias que quieren disfrutar su día libre, pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde ya se encontraba en el parque en medio de un tumulto de gente tratando de tener un buen momento en familia.

**Freddie**_**:**__ Ojala nadie me haya visto_- piensa el joven al darse cuenta de su imprudencia.

**Freddie**_**:**__ Al parecer todos están tan sumergidos en sus asuntos que no se dan el tiempo de mirar alrededor_-se dice así mismo con un gran alivio al pensar que nadie lo había visto… o al menos eso es lo que él creía.

Después de ese momento incomodo decide que regresar es la mejor opción además no quiere que su madre entre y descubra que no está.

Era una maña típica en la casa Puckett, mientras vemos a una rubia siendo despertada por el molesto sonido de los gritos de su madre llamándola para desayunar.

**MS:** ¡Sam el desayuno está listo!-grita la madre a su muy dormida hija

**Sam:** cinco minutos más por favor-dice la somnolienta rubia

Después de mucho insistir y casi terminar sin voz, la rubia mayor logra despertar a su poco preocupada hija para así lograr compartir los alimentos juntas. Algo que aprendió en sus terapias era que el tiempo en familia era importante para el buen desarrollo de su adolescente hija, podría decirse que ya desde hace un tiempo su vida y la de su hija habían mejorado mucho, al convivir más tiempo con ella logro lo que parecía imposible, Sam cada vez se metía en menos problemas sus notas a pesar de que estaban lejos de ser las mejores, pasaron de notas reprobatorias a calificaciones normalmente aceptables, sabía que a pesar de lo logrado todavía faltaba un largo camino por recorrer, después de todo Roma no se construyó en un día ¿cierto?.

**Sam:** Oye, ¿iras al trabajo hoy?- le pregunta mientras se sienta a desayunar

**MS:** Si cariño mi jefa me pidió que fuera ya que la chica que tenía el turno del domingo enfermo y no va a poder presentarse al trabajo, y ella no pude con todos los clientes del restaurante, además solo somos dos meseras si una falta el tiempo de espera de los clientes aumenta mucho-comenta la rubia mayor

Después de un agradable desayuno acompañado de hot cakes y jugo de naranja y una buena charla entre madre e hija acerca de la escuela y del trabajo la madre de Sam decide irse para el trabajo no sin antes despedirse de su hija

**MS:** Entonces te veo en tarde, ¿Saldrás con tus amigos hoy a algún lugar?

**Sam:** No lo creo, seguramente Carly pasara el día con su novio y Freddo, creo que es suficiente tortura verlo en la semana como para pasar otro día más con él.

**MS:** ¿Te quedaras en casa?

**Sam:** Nunca dije eso saldré a dar una vuelta al parque después de darme una ducha.

**MS:** Te veré luego, no te metas en problemas-le dice mientras le da un abrazo para luego marcharse.

**Sam:** No prometo nada-le dice a su madre entre risas

Después de que su madre se marchara al trabajo Sam toma una ducha para luego salir al parque.

Ya en el parque:

**Sam:** _Realmente es agradable estar tranquila, no tener preocupaciones... bueno excepto por lo de ya sabes quién-_ se dice así misma

Realmente le agradaba el giro que había dado su vida ,después de que su Madre toco fondo decidió ir a terapias las cuales la ayudaron a salir del hoyo en el que ella misma se había metido, ahora no se sentía como una extraña en su propia casa, cuando un día de escuela terminaba era genial sentir que tenía un lugar al cual llegar y despedirte de tus preocupaciones con una madre que te brindara su apoyo, tal vez por eso en los últimos meses se ha separado un poco de Carly al ya no pasar todo el día en su casa, pero no solamente era por eso, se debía a las actitudes que su amiga estaba empezando a tener, realmente le molestaba la manera en la que ella actuaba de titiritera de Freddie, era algo penoso de ver, ella le decía salta y el respondía ¿Qué tan alto?. Era increíble la manera en la Carly lo podía controlar no solo a él lo controlaba también a la gente a su alrededor, no es que ella se las diera de Santa ella también tenía las manos sucias pero realmente se estaba esforzando en tallarlas muy duro.

Después de un rato de monologo interno decide dejar para después esos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que en este momento era su prioridad relajarse mientras se sienta a la sombra de un árbol y poder así observar el entorno, mientras saca su cámara para poder tomar unas fotos de las familias que estaba a unos metros de ella al tomar la foto mira en el lente de la cámara algo realmente increíble.

**Sam:** No pude ser el apareció y desaparecía como si nada, tal vez vi mal pero lo confirmare con las fotos... tengo que regresar a casa, seguramente me estoy volviendo loca Freddie haciendo eso sería... increíble.

**Mmm, al parecer Sam ya se dio cuenta... ¿Qué pasará? Sigan leyendo :)**


	5. Descubrimiento y confrontación

**Hola, este es el ultimo capitulo de los que ya estaban escritos, ya desde aquí es que mi imaginación empezará a trabajar con la historia**

**Solo quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, en serio es algo que aprecio mucho **

**Sin más que decir los dejo leer, espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi**

**Capítulo 5.- descubrimiento y confrontación **

Mientras Sam se dirige de manera apresurada hacia su casa su mente es un caos total, ya que si lo que vio es cierto ahora estaba enterada de un secreto que por obvias razones Fredo le estaba ocultando.

**Sam:** _De nada sirve apresurarse pude que haya sido una ilusión óptica o me estoy volviendo una loca, si eso suena mucho más coherente que Freddie tele transportándose—_se dice a sí misma la muy confundida rubia.

Continuando con su camino sumergida en sus pensamientos no se percata de que alguien la sigue de cerca, al estar a punto de cruzar la calle siente que alguien le toca su hombro.

**¿?:** Te gustaría ir con migo al cine preciosa.

**Sam: **¡escucha bien imbécil si vuelves a poner una mano encima te voy a romper todos los huesos de tu cuerpo!- le dice sin voltear a verlo.

**¿?:** Así es como le hablas a los amigos

Sam voltea de manera brusca para percatarse de que el que la estaba molestando era Robín el que seguramente ya era el novio de Carly.

**Robín: **¿Entonces qué dices salimos?

**Sam:** Sales con mi mejor amiga y tienes el descaro de coquetearme, eres de lo peor-dice la adolescente con mucha furia

**Robín:** oh por favor no seas tan engreída a tu amigo el nerd le salió caro, no quisiera que a ese lindo rostro le pasara algo-le dice con altanería

**Sam:** ¿acaso me estas amenazando idiota?... espera ¿qué le hiciste a Freddie?-pregunta la chica rubia con angustia

**Robín:** ¿Me hiere que pienses que yo le haría algo al tecnicucho ese?-comenta con un tono irónico en su voz

Antes de que Robín terminara su oración Sam corría al departamento de Freddie de manera desesperada rogando porque Robín solamente estuviera alardeando.

**Sam:** _si algo le paso entonces significaría que lo que vi fue una alucinación-_piensa la joven, deseando con toda su fuerza de que no lo fuera

-...-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Freddie vemos a la Sra. Benson tejiendo un "lindo" suéter de rayitas para su joven hijo, como una disculpa por desconfiar de él, después de todo el jamás le mentiría ¿no es verdad?

**MF:** _Este suéter se verá tan bien en mi lindo Freddie- _piensa la Sra. Benson cuando oye el timbre de su departamento sonar, al asomarse por la mirilla de su puerta ve a una chica rubia o como ella la llamaba "DEMONIO"

Abriendo la puerta y a punto de preguntarle a la chica que es lo que quería en su casa es interrumpida por la misma a la cual nota ¿preocupada?

**Sam:** Buenas tardes Sra. Benson, ¿se encuentra Freddie?- dice la adolescente un poco agitada y de forma amable ya que si da un paso en falso la madre de Freddie le cerrara la puerta en la nariz, porque para nadie era un secreto de que la madre de Freddie la odiaba.

**MF:** Buenas tardes Samantha, si esta Freddie, pasa y espéralo en la sala mientras lo llamo-dice en un tono dulce pero forzado

**Sam:** De acuerdo Sra. Benson-comenta la ojiazul, ya un poco más calmada ya que si algo le hubiera sucedido a Freddie, su madre sería la primera en pegar un grito al cielo, y por lo que se ve ella está bastante tranquila.

**MF:** _Es muy raro que ella venga aquí, y además parece preocupada tendrá algo que ver con las heridas que tenía Freddie o tal vez el y ella... no que va, sería más probable que las vacas vuelen- piensa la Sra. Benson_

-...-

Freddie estaba jugado un videojuego para relajarse ya que no se había dado el tiempo de descansar y despejar su mente desde que empezó todo este problemita suyo, cuando oye que tocan a su puerta.

**MF:** Hijo tienes visitas la paso a tu cuarto a que te espere en la sala

**Freddie:** ¿Quién es?-pregunta el sorprendido castaño

**MF:** Es Samanta-dice su madre con algo de inconformidad

**Freddie:** ¿_Sam? ¿Que estará haciendo aquí?, la última vez que vino a mi casa fue porque pensó que la policía vigilaba su casa__**-**_piensa el muy intrigado chico

**Freddie:** Dile que pase-le dice a su madre mientras se levanta a quitarle el seguro a su puerta

-...-

**MF:** Samanta puedes pasar a su habitación –le dice a la rubia

**Sam:** Esta bien Sra. Benson-comenta mientras entra a la habitación del sujeto en cuestión, mientras cierra la puerta

**MF:** _No me da confianza esa niña, es mala influencia para Freddie- _piensa para irse luego a la sala a ver la televisión, después de todo y muy a su pesar tenía que respetar la privacidad de su hijo.

-...-

Mientras la rubia entra de manera apresurada a la habitación de Freddie es interrumpida por el mismo.

**Freddie:** De una vez te digo que si lo que quieres es dinero, no tengo, pero si de algo te sirve puedes tomar lo que quieras del refrigerador-comenta el castaño

Ignorando el comentario, que por cierto haría que lo pagara después, mira de forma detallada al técnico de ICarly, notando los moretones y raspones que tenía, después de tantas peleas que había tenido ella sabía distinguir las heridas de una pelea a la de un accidente y aquellas eran de una pelea o por lo menos muestra de que alguien le dio una buena tunda a su amigo.

**Sam:** ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-le dice a su amigo con un tono de genuina preocupación- ellos te hicieron esto- le dice no como pregunta sino como una afirmación.

**Freddie:** ¿De me hablas?-contesta fingiendo ignorancia.

**Sam:** ¿En serio crees que me engañas?, el que puedas engañar a tu madre no significa que puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo, además ya se tu pequeño secreto vi lo que hiciste en el parque- dice en forma de tanteo

**Freddie:** En serio Sam te estas volviendo loca-responde mientras le da la espalda a Sam, intentando fingir lo mejor posible

**Sam:** Bueno si sigues negándolo me veré obligada a empezar a divulgar tu secreto –dice mientras empieza a alzar el tono de su voz.

**Freddie:** ¡Espera no hables tan alto mi madre está al otro lado!-suplica el castaño- además no tienes pruebas de lo que dices

**Sam:** para tu información tengo las pruebas de lo que digo-dice mientras en su diestra sujeta una cámara fotográfica

**Freddie:** Esta bien te lo diré todo pero dame el rollo de la cámara, pero no te lo diré aquí, cierra los ojos por favor Sam- dice de manera tranquila

**Sam:** ¿Por qué haría esa estupidez?- dice algo irritada por el rodeo que le estaba dando al asunto

**Freddie:** ¿Quieres saber la verdad no es así?, solo hazme caso y sabrás toda la verdad, pero tengo que entretener un rato a mi madre… ¡MAMÁ SE ACABO EL BLOQUEADOR DE NUBES Y VOY A SALIR EN LA NOCHE, ME DIJERON QUE AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD LA VENDEN EN OFERTA!

**MF:** ¡IRE AHORA MISMO NO SEA QUE SE ACABEN!- grita mientras sale rápidamente del departamento para ir a buscar el bloqueador de nubes para su amado hijo

**Freddie:** Bueno prepárate- dice de manea nervioso iría al parque de YELLOWSTON, para tener algo de privacidad, mientras visualiza en su mente la última vez que estuvo hace como 2 años

-...-

PARQUE NACIONAL YELLOWSTON

La gran tranquilidad es interrumpida por el sonido de una chica maldiciendo y vomitando a la vez que intentaba recuperar el equilibrio y la orientación mientras el chico a su lado se ríe de manera desmesurada.

**Freddie:** jajajajajajajajaja nunca pensé que eso pasaría

**Sam:** cof cof idiota que cof cof hiciste cof –dice de manera entrecortada la rubia mientras vomita lo que desayunó

Después de unos minutos la rubia se logra recuperar para darse cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran correctas, era el momento de empezar a preguntar

**Sam:** ¿así que como es que haces eso?- interroga la joven

**Freddie:** ni yo mismo lo sé, todo paso tan rápido -contesta el castaño francamente

**Sam:** bueno tengo tiempo para que me lo cuentes todo-dice la chica

-...-

Mientras tanto en un algún lugar del mar caribe más específicamente en un submarino encontramos al Comandante Shay

**Marino:** Comandante el objetivo ha sido confirmado por el satélite

**C. Shay:** unidad Beta, unidad Gama procedan, acordonen el área y después que el equipo Oz se encargue del resto

En ese mismo lugar en una cueva se ve a un tipo de no mas de 30 años jugando con un Xbox de manera muy entretenida sin darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor

**Equipo Oz:** ¿el área esta acordonada?

**Unidades:** área lista

**Capitán Oz:** procedan ya-dice el líder del equipo Oz mientras sus hombres entran al lugar con una ráfaga de balas especiales con carga eléctrica

**Cap. Oz:** Comandante el objetivo ha sido neutralizado-le reporta a su superior mientras ve el cuerpo sin vida del chico

**Com. Shay:** Buen trabajo, regresen y desháganse de las pruebas de que estuvimos aquí-_Uno menos de estas abominaciones pero aun así falta mucho por hacer..._

-...-

**Bien, eso es lo que ya estaba escrito, lo que sigue a partir de esto ya se podría decir que es mío, más yo no lo considero asi.**

**Después de pensar un poco, ya llegué a ver lo que puede llegar a pasar, seguramente se sorprenderán, y s****obre el último pedazo: aun no lo entiendo del todo, pero seguramente algo se me ocurrirá **

**Nos vemos pronto, y no olviden dejar su review n.n**


End file.
